


Nico, Do You Like Chicken Noodle Soup?

by canadianshipper



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy: B-Team (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Reconciliation, Sad Nico, Spoilers for finale, levis mom is an intimidating angel and we love her, they have sex but its not really smut yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianshipper/pseuds/canadianshipper
Summary: "After days of passive aggressive comments and silent tears in the shower, I was finally invited to my boyfriend’s house." A one-shot about what was going through Nico's mind during the final Schmico scene of season 15. *obviously spoilers to the finale*





	Nico, Do You Like Chicken Noodle Soup?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is un-betad and could be complete trash but I really wanted to post something that had to do with the finale. I'm so happy our boys are good again, and completely broken by Alex Landi's acting, he's a piece of art. there's a bit of smut, I guess, if you can really call it that? idk, but I hope you all enjoy! xx

An invitation to Levi Schmitt’s basement was something I’ve sought after for months now, always being dismissed because it ‘wasn’t clean’ or ‘mama schmitt is stressed, i don’t think coming out to her right now would be a good idea’. Tonight, however, was different. After days of passive aggressive comments and silent tears in the shower, I was finally invited to my boyfriend’s house. I understand the fear and hesitation behind waiting so long. I understand the want to stay at my apartment, where nobody except a small, one foot chihuahua, could even think about hurting him. My apartment was our sanctuary, our bubble. Nobody could disturb it. Our bubble was to remain un-bursted. But tonight, it seemed as though our bubble was testing out waters it’d never tested before.

I’d never met Mama Schmitt. I’ve heard things, both good and bad, but mostly stories from Levi’s childhood. How his mom took care of him all summer when he’d broken both of his arms. How she supported his dream to be a doctor when everyone else mocked him for it. About her multiple conversations about the choking hazards of a backpack. I’d known quite a bit, but to meet the real thing was a very different story.

Levi’s basement room or “his half of the duplex”, as he likes to call it, was exactly what I’d expected. Whereas my apartment lacks personality, Levi’s room exploded in it. He had posters of Marvel superheros and science fiction television programs. Beside his bed was a bookshelf, where small figurines were set up. This bedroom belonged to my boyfriend. And I can finally say that with confidence again. Levi was my boyfriend, I didn’t lose him. I didn’t scare him away, which is what my anger-infused brain wanted me to do at first. I wanted him to go away. I wanted to be punished for what I’d done. But Link was right. I wasn’t acting sorrowful in a “I feel so bad for him” type of way. I was being an asshole to everyone. To Webber, to Altman, and especially to Levi. But he forgave me.

Conversation was never my strong suit. I guess that’s why I’ve never had a relationship last longer than two months.

But conversation is what lead me to Levi’s basement in the first place. After our conversation at the hospital, Levi invited me over for a night to de-stress and watch his favorite movie. But his favorite movie is one that always causes him to break down into tears. Which is what’s happening right now.

My arm is slung across the back of the couch, originally meant to lay around Levi until the movie took a sad turn, and he wound up on the edge of his seat. Kleenex bundled in his hands, Levi cried into them as the little girl on screen cried over the casket.

 _"His face hurts.."_ Levi choked out a sob _._ _“And where are his glasses? He can’t see without his glasses.”_

Levi may have accused me of being cheesy one or two times, but I'm not the one sobbing on the couch to My Girl right now. 

“I heard My Girl playing..” The voice of Mama Schmitt came from the top of the stairs. I quickly move my arm from behind Levi and take a, probably unnoticeable, scooch away from him. “..made you some soup!” An older woman with the same facial structure as Levi stood in front of both of us, holding a tray with a bowl of chicken soup on top. Great. Levi’s a sobbing mess, and I’ve just had a week from hell. This is not an opportune time to meet the parents. Levi’s mother picked up on Levi’s tears and sighed, setting the tray down on his lap. “Oh, tough week?” She asked, a soft nature to her voice.

Levi was definitely her son. He respected others, cared for them, and constantly looked out for their best interest. It was obvious where he got those traits. He thanked her for the soup and smiled at her, still sniffling and trying to rid of the tears down his cheeks.

“Who’s your friend?”

She had a smile on her face, one of excitement but also one of protection. One that says _'L_ _ook, i’m the mother of the love of your life. This first impression means everything. Don’t screw it up.’_ Of course, she doesn’t know she’s the mother of the love of my life. And she won’t know until Levi is ready. And that’s okay.

“This is Nico.”

I planted a smile on my face, the one that goes with meeting parents. The default go-to smile you put on when you want to make a good first impression. And I so badly wanted to make a good first impression. “Hi, Nico.” His mother smiled along with me.

“Hi.” I replied. It looked as though that was enough for her, as she turned to go back upstairs. I did it. Successfully met the mother. I’ve met parents before, but those relationships weren’t anything special. There were no nerves because I knew those relationships wouldn’t last the month. I didn’t care if their parents liked me, because I didn’t like their son. But this time, it was different, because I fully intend on spending whatever time I have left with Levi. And, another thing-

“He’s actually my boyfriend-”

Wait, what. I didn’t hide my shock. It was clear as day on my face. He told her. After months of lying to her and sneaking around.. He just goes and does it. He tells her. I look at Levi and at his mother. Time stopped. This is actually happening. “And he’s the one who’s had the tough week.” Bubble =  _burst_.

The obvious hesitation in his mother was clear as day. But she didn’t look angry. Or sad. She didn't look happy, either. It was hard to tell what she felt in that moment. I knew what I felt. Panic. Worry. I hadn’t felt this way since my own coming out. “Well, we’ll talk more later, then.”

“Yes.” Levi agreed with his mother, nodding his head before his mother turned towards me.

I tried remaining calm on the outside, something that is usually not an issue for me. Not until I fell in love with a huge ball of emotion, now I feel things more. Not to say I was an emotionless robot before Levi, but I- Okay, maybe I was. Levi opened my eyes to the world of giving a shit about people and having the courage to feel my true and honest feelings, without shame. It was scary. It was part of the reason I was so passive with Levi these past few days. When Josh died, I felt every negative emotion in the books, and I never would’ve been able to fully come out of that unless I had Levi. Levi taught me that it’s okay to feel upset. If I didn’t have him, I’d be feeling everything, and I would be completely lost. I wouldn’t know how to handle myself in that situation.

I didn’t fall apart. I didn’t fall apart because Levi didn’t let me. Even if I was angry, even if I yelled at him. He still didn’t give up on us. And I am so incredibly grateful for that.

“Alright. Nico,” _that’s me,_ “Do you like chicken noodle soup?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

She grabbed the tray from her son’s lap and placed it on mine, flashing me another dazzling smile. “Then this is for you.”

“Oh, thank you so much.”

How was I supposed to feel right now? I wanted to look to Levi for guidance. Everything was swirling around in my head and I don’t know how to stop it or control it, and if I don’t take the reigns, I could wind up having a nervous breakdown in this Star Wars- Superhero themed basement. “Alright, you enjoy.”

When Levi’s mother looked me in the eyes at that moment, everything stopped swirling. I felt it all. And it hurt. To see how much love and care there is in this woman’s heart. Conveying every emotion in her eyes, telling me without words, exactly what I needed to hear. She took a couple of steps up the stairs, still watching me and Levi. But then she smiled again. And I couldn’t even wait for the door to close before I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

I looked at Levi, who, _thank god_ , looked back at me in that exact moment. I loved him, so much, and it was taking my whole entire self restraint to stop myself from bursting into tears. His eyes, they were saying everything his mother's were. The love and care that his mother had for him.. He has all this love.. Just for me. And it feels good, but it feels scary, and reckless, and like something I’ve never had before. When we started dating, it felt like I was the one in control. The ball was constantly in my court, showing him the ropes, helping him adjust to everything new in his life.

But this week, he taught me more than I think I’d ever done for him.

“You’re amazing.” I said in a low voice, afraid that if I spoke any louder, it would burst this new bubble. A new, stronger bubble. One that formed just now. I not only loved Levi, but I needed him. At first, it felt like he only needed me. But I need him just as much.

When he wraps his arms around me and cuddles himself into my side, that’s when I break. The barriers all break. The ones that I’ve had held up, not since Josh, but since I first met Levi. The barrier of being the stronger one, being the stoic one, being the shoulder to cry on and not the shoulder seeker. I was Nico. Not Dr Kim, not Nico Kim. I was just Nico. And it felt nice to be just Nico with somebody.

I already knew I loved him. This feels like something more than love. This new feeling in the pit of my stomach, the one making my heart race a million miles an hour, the one making me weep in my boyfriends arms right now.

 _This_ was  _my_ Sunsword.

We turned the movie off. Talked, about everything. About Josh, about Bailey and Pierce, about Pop-Pop, and my past, and my family. My closed offedness. It was hard to talk about. It was hard to find the words for how I felt, and even though we talked at the hospital, I felt more open now. Like I had more and more things I needed to say to him, the excuses for my actions, how I felt like quitting, how everyday at the hospital, it felt like I wasn’t even there. How it felt like if I wasn’t there, nobody would notice, and everyone would probably be happier.

Levi kissed me after that. The first kiss since before Josh died.

We made love that night. Quiet moans filled the air as he grinded on my lap, still sitting on the couch. We didn’t want to move to the bed. Afraid of bursting that bubble. I needed him there. He needed me. The stress in my body coming out as I tightened my grip on Levi’s small frame, holding onto him and hugging him. I kissed at his neck as I grunted, softly going into a rhythm of _”I love you, I love you, I love you…”_

I wasn't the only one destressing, however. Levi stayed in my lap the whole time, quiet whimpers falling from his lips, eyes sealed shut, biting his lower lip to try quieting himself down. As he moved, I could see the stress lifting from his shoulders. He opened his eyes and there were tears filling them. It clicked that he’d been having a tough week as well, with saving the fire chief and then finding out that he died anyways, being in the pile-up on the freeway, and on top of that, being called a failure by the one person whose opinion mattered the most to him.

It all washed away.

And we cried. Not because we were sad, not because we were angry.. But because we were relieved. To have each other again, to be in each other's arms again.

I needed my Glasses. I can’t see without my Glasses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, and for reading my other Schmico stories. I've loved their story this season, and can't wait to see what they do with our lovely boys next season. if you ever wanna chat, my tumblr is the-mostfabulous-damnthing , and you can watch me have heart problems because of Jake Borelli and Alex Landi. xx


End file.
